


Firefly Folder

by Re_dacted



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreplay, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Tsukishima kei has a submission kink, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Re_dacted/pseuds/Re_dacted
Summary: How to manage when your partner travels for work.+ him returning home
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105





	Firefly Folder

Kageyama Tobio loves everything about being a professional volleyball player, with one exception: he hates traveling. More specifically, he hates leaving his boyfriend alone in Sendai to overwork himself on the first of three paleontology degrees, whilst also playing for a division two V-League team. He hates not being able to wake up every single morning to Tsukishima Kei's peaceful sleeping face, force himself out of their warm bed to go for his early morning run, and come back, still with enough time to make them both a healthy breakfast before the tall blonde stumbles into the kitchen in his pajamas.

They expected this though. When Tobio had first leaned in to kiss Kei during an average final exam study session near the end of their second year, after months of skirting around their pretty obvious mutual fondness, they knew that if they were going to last, they would have to survive Tobio being in the big leagues because that was his dream. That still is his dream.

So they endure, and they find ways to ease the separation. Video calls are a must, but that started to become and issue as Kei went into his final year at the University of Sendai, and he spent late nights in the library studying and couldn't answer the phone. Kei was the one who decided on a solution for this issue, he took Tobio's phone and created a locked folder, entitled 'Firefly'. He thought for a second that might be too obvious, but then he remembered how every member of the Schweiden Adlers has a volleyball for a brain, and figured it would be fine.

The folder has two subfolders one for pictures of them on dates, candids, videos of Kei playing piano, and old photos of them in high school. Tobio's favorite is a picture of third year Kei wearing Tobio's #2 jersey. He's curled up in Tobio's bed, asleep. Anyone looking at it wouldn't know the significance, but it was the day that they returned home from the Spring Tournament, third place winners, and Kei had cried himself to sleep in Tobio's arms, proud of how far they had gotten, sad that it had ended so soon, and terrified for the future. The folder is full of that sort of heart warming thing, that eases the loneliness of being hour and hours away from home.

The second folder is the reason why the whole thing is password protected. Its contents are exclusively for Tobio and Kei, deeply intimate images and videos that ease a different type of ache, that remind both of them that the other would never betray them even if they were apart for years and years.

* * *

Tobio walks into his hotel room and shuts the door hurriedly. Five days he has been in Osaka for a tournament, and he had been in Tokyo for two days before that. One full week since he was last home in Sendai, since he last touched or kissed Kei. 

'Fuck, I miss him so much' Tobio thinks as he pulls out his phone.

To: Kei (9:23 PM)  
Done with my matches for today. Are you still studying?

He quickly goes to shower, knowing that his boyfriend is unlikely to respond immediately. When he gets out he checks and frowns at Kei's response

From: Kei (9:31 PM)  
Yes, fucking group project is driving me insane. I've done all the hard stuff and if I have to correct their shitty grammar one more time I am going to cry. I'm sorry I want to see you too.

To: Kei (9:33 PM)  
That's okay, I don't want you to worry any more than you already are. Take some deep breaths and make some tea. I'll be home in just three more days and I'll make sure to take good care of you for all your hard work.

From: Kei (9:33 PM)  
I'll look forward to it. I love you and I miss you. I'll try to call at lunch tomorrow and you can tell me about your games.

To: Kei (9:34 PM)  
Ok, love you too. Good night and be sure to get some sleep.

Tobio gets a good night from Kei and goes to lay on his hotel bed. The sheets are plain, sterile white, they hold none of the warmth of home. The setter sighs and resigns himself to the folder. With only a little bit of shame he opens the second one. He selects the first photo in the album. Kei is sprawled out on their bed, wearing Tobio's jersey for the olympic team. His glasses are off and a soft blush dusts his cheek. The red shirt had been skewed up a bit, distorting the 20, and revealing a pale sliver of skin on Kei's abdomen. It also nicely showed off the black pair of lace panties he was wearing under it which matched the sheer black thigh highs that had a lace band around the top. Finishing off the look was Tobio's bronze medal, wrapped around Kei's neck and resting on his chest. Tobio always looks at it first. It makes his heart swell with pride, because he won. He got the boy he loves, and the boy he loves puts up with everything and supports him in all his endeavors, even if it means being apart sometimes. His boyfriend loves him back and is proud of him. It also stands as a reminder of how far they've come in trusting one another. The photo was taken two years into their relationship, and it was the first time Kei had ever mentioned that he liked dressing that way, and his kinks did not end there.

* * *

Tobio remembers the first time Kei ever brought up trying BDSM type things. It was the summer after Kei had finished his first term in university. He had drunk a little too much kahlua and milk at a mini party for all their volleyball friends who had also finished up their first few months. He was sitting in Tobio's lap, but talking to Kunimi. The setter didn't know what they were talking about, as he was having his own conversation with Kindaichi. That was, until he heard Kei say, "Really? You and Kindaichi are getting up to some shit. Tobio is always so gentle with me, which is nice, but like if he tied me up, called me a slut, and fucked me really rough.... that would be something."

Tobio had been surprised numerous times in his life, but hearing Kei say that, especially whilst sitting in his lap, was definitely up there (only being beat out by Hinata telling him that he had a fling with Oikawa when the latter was visiting Brazil). The next morning, the blonde had walked into the kitchen and his eyes met Tobio's, whose face burst into flames. Kei responded with a similar blush and sighed, "so it wasn't a dream?" Tobio shook his head no. "Fuck, I'm sorry. We don't, it really isn't an issue, I'd never make you-"

"It's fine. I don't mind. I'm willing to do it." Kei's face brightened.

"Really?"

"Kei you know I don't say things I don't mean. Your birthday is coming up, anyway."

"Then we should probably start by setting boundaries. Things that we definitely want, things we want to try, and things that are absolutely not allowed. I will admit I have looked into different toys and things in the past, but didn't want to buy them without talking to you. We should also create some safety precautions, choose a safeword, and set up a system that can be used without spee- Tobio do you have any idea what I am talking about?"

"Yes."

"Really? Because you are staring at me like you did when I was trying to explain English grammar functions," Kei snarked, raising and eyebrow.

"English grammar functions are stupid and make no fucking sense."

"Sure, but I am not asking about those, I'm asking if you have any idea what you just agreed to, because I don't want to pressure you into anything if you have no clue what it is. I know you don't like to admit when you're wrong and when you need help, but dammit Tobio this isn't something that we can have miscommunications on."

"I don't have no clue. It isn't like I have never watched porn before, or heard of this. We were dating for like eight months before we even jacked off next to each other, I'm not an idiot," Tobio argued. Kei sighed and adjusted his glasses. He moved to sit at the table next to the setter and placed his hands on top of Tobio's.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insinuate that you were dumb or anything. Honestly, I just want to make sure that we do this right, because it can be damaging if we don't have good communication, and... and I want to do this with you because you're the only person in the world that I would trust this much, enough to hand over all control to, and you know I hate not having control. I want this to be good for both of us. So I want you to promise me that if we are talking about this, you will put your pride aside and be honest with me all the time and I'll do the same. Deal?" Tobio gave as much of a smile as he could and leaned in.

"Deal," he whispered against Kei's lips before pulling him in for a long, deep kiss. He pulled back and brushed his perfectly manicured fingers through blonde hair, "How do you feel about our safeword being 'crow'? One syllable, enough meaning that you'd probably remember even if you were a bit out of it, and starts with a sound that is loud and recognizable."

"Fuck, you're so hot when you're talking about safe BDSM practices," Kei laughed, grinning at his partner. Tobio rolled his eyes and lightly whacked the taller's head. Smirking evilly, the blonde let out an incredibly fake, exaggerated moan, "harder, Daddy~"

"Do you actually have a daddy kink?" Tobio asked, eyes wide. Kei doubled over with laughter.

"No, no I do not. Do you?"

"No."

"Look at us go, communicating."

"So, Kei. Because you are clearly oh so very knowledgable about this, and I apparently know nothing, what kinks do you have?"

"Well, your majesty, let me educate you." Kei's tone was cocky, but the blush on his face and the way he started pulling at his fingers gave it away that he was still a bit nervous.

* * *

Tobio scrolls to a random video in the album, and quickly connects his headphones to the phone. He leans back against the pillows and hits play. Kei is tied up on the bed, his arms are artfully bound together on his stomach and his thighs and calves bound together in a frog tie. He's laying on his back, he usually starts that way when they decide record so that Tobio can see his pretty face on camera, and his knees are a bit haphazardly in the air due to the way his legs are tied. Video Tobio runs his hands down Kei's sides, stops to grope his ass, and then proceeds to trace over his legs. The first few times he watched himself, he found it incredibly weird, but he learned to be able to focus on Kei, his reactions, all the little noises he makes. Video Tobio runs his fingers over the rope, their eyes meet and Kei nods, continue.

"You really made me wait a long time Kei. I was getting so impatient, I was so tempted yesterday, to just show up at one of your classes and fuck you in front of everyone." On the screen, he is still fully dressed, a stark contrast to the blonde who is spread out, with only a few ropes to cover him. Tobio reaches out suddenly, grabbing a fistful of Kei's hair and forcing them to meet eyes, their lips barely apart. "You would have liked that though, huh? Having all your classmates, your professor, know what a slut you are for me. If I walked into your class and told you to get on your knees and blow me, would you do it?"

Kei doesn't respond, just makes small desperate noises, trying to make their lips meet. Tobio can see the cock ring at the base of the middle blocker's dick, it sends a jolt to his own. He puts a little bit of lube on his hand before reaching into his boxers and slowly stroking to the tiny gasps and moans that Kei is making in his ears.

"I asked you a question."

"Yes, my king," Kei replies, the name goes straight to his growing hard on.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I would suck you off, anywhere you asked, even in... even in my class with everyone there to watch me." Video Tobio finally releases Kei's hair, brushing through it once before cupping his face. Finally, he places his lips against the blonde's, kissing him hard, pushing his legs apart even more. The taller ruts up against Tobio's groin, trying to get friction. Immediately, the setter pulls back and slaps Kei hard across the ass, to which the blonde lets out a tiny gasp.

"You are so so desperate aren't you, angel?" They spent months trying to find a pet name that both Kei and Tobio approved of, angel was the one they decided to agree on. "You made me wait, and you get what you give. On your knees," Tobio orders, then sits and watches Kei struggle to get on his knees with his limbs tied. Eventually he gets his knees under him, at that point they meet eyes again and Kei looks down and wiggles his fingers, indicating that the ropes there have started to feel uncomfortable. Tobio quickly moves to untie them. They're separate from the ones around his legs, and the dark haired decides to simply get rid of them, tossing the untied rope onto the floor and then taking Kei's hands in his, and beginning to massage them to encourage blood flow. "Alright, since you are so eager to suck me off, go ahead." Kei moves to pull his hands away, but Tobio holds firm, forcing the blonde to lean forward and use his mouth to pull the waistband of his boyfriend's joggers and boxers down.

From this new position, Tobio can see the base of a vibrator inside Kei, forcing moans out of him as he licks long stripes up the setter's cock. He remembers that this night he made sure to put it uncomfortably close to his boyfriend's prostate, but not on it, much to the blonde's chagrin. Kei continues giving kitten licks until another painful spank against his ass comes. It shifts that vibrator and the blonde cries out.

"Kei, angel, I know you can do better than that. I thought you were grateful for this, do you not want it?" Tobio taunts.

"No! No, my king I want it, please!" The setter releases his hands.

"Prove it."

Immediately Kei moves to take as much of Tobio's cock into his mouth as he can. The black haired moves his hand to Kei's hair and grips it hard. It gets the exact response he wanted. Kei looks up, a few strands of hair falling in his face, his amber eyes full of love and adoration. Tobio moans at the warm feeling of his mouth paired with the visual of his handsome boyfriend on his knees for him.

"God angel, you look so pretty like this. Such a good boy for me."

Kei's hand sneaks down to touch himself, but Tobio has always had good eyes. Another slap hits the blonde's behind, and the setter once again takes his hands and pins them onto the bed.

"Did I say you could touch yourself?"

"I want to come." Another spank.

"And I want you to answer me when I ask you something Kei."

"No, my king did not give permission."

"I didn't think so."

Using the hand still gripped in Kei's hair, the setter forces him down onto his cock, and pulls him up once he hears a soft gagging noise. The next time Kei comes up, Tobio thrusts up into his mouth, Kei whines sending vibrations through Tobio.

"You really are my little whore, hm? So, so good angel. If you want to come so bad, here's what we will do. You're gonna get me off and swallow it all like a good slut. Then I'll take off the cock ring, and you are going to cum untouched," Kei whines and shakes his head best as he can with Tobio's cock in his throat and hand in his hair, "Yes, you are. You will cum untouched on the vibrator, and if you can do that, I will take such good care of you, and fuck you just how you like it as a reward. How does that sound angel?" He releases his grip so Kei can answer.

"Mmh, sounds so good, thank you." The blonde's voice is hoarse from his throat being full. Tobio smiles and forces Kei down again, thrusting up, fucking his mouth. Kei presses his tongue to the underside of the setter's dick, and every time Tobio releases him, works over the slit. Eventually, Tobio can feel his orgasm building, he thrusts deep into Kei's mouth, before pulling him off to let him take one more breath. Then, he buries himself deep and climaxes. His boyfriend diligently swallows it all.

"That was so good angel." Tobio praises, brushing deft hands through blonde hair, soothing where he grabbed before. "Spread your legs, let me take that off." Kei eagerly separates his knees, showing off his straining cock and the ring still staving off his orgasm. Tobio gently removes it, watching a little tension seep out of Kei's body. Realizing that they will get in the way, he also unties the ropes on his boyfriend's thighs. "Alright, turn around, present for me." The middle blocker shuffles around to face his butt towards the setter, then folds forward, chest pressed into the mattress and ass in the air. Tobio gives both cheeks a few slaps, which Kei yelps in response to. "Mm, sorry Kei, you just look so beautiful like this." The darker haired runs his hand down the blonde's curved spine, enjoying the flush that appears on Kei's shoulders from the complement.

"Please stop teasing, I need- it hurts, please."

"A promise is a promise and you have such good manners tonight angel." Tobio takes hold of the base of the vibrator, and pulls it out. Instead of immediately shoving it back in, the setter opts to use his fingers, circling his rim before working them deeper and deeper. After leaving his prostate so upsettingly unstimulated, the first brush of finger tips against it makes Kei cry out and squirm. "Ah- is that a good spot?" The setter rubs over it again and again, abusing the spot. Kei gasps and tenses. "Do you need to come, Kei?"

"Yes! But, my king said I had to come on the vibrator!" Tobio rubs over it again, and the blonde buries his face in the blankets, gripping the sheets, trying so hard to follow the orders he was given.

"Good boy, you're doing so well. Such a good listener, my angel." Kei whines at the praise. Finally, Tobio removes his fingers and takes the vibrator, pushing it back in. He gives a few slow thrusts with it to find the blonde's prostate again, and when he moans softly the dark haired moves the toy harshly against it before slowly cranking up the vibration speed. "Does that feel good, Kei?" The blonde lets out a muffled noise, which earns a slap to his ass. "I need to hear you, no being shy, especially not when you're being such a whore for me."

"Mmh, yes feels good. Gonna cum," Kei gasps out.

"Good, angel. Come for me," Tobio orders at the same time he increases the vibration to the maximum and thrusts the toy hard into his boyfriend's prostate. Kei's body twitches and he lets out a sob as Tobio works him through his orgasm. After a few moments, the middle blocker whines from the overstimulation, letting the setter know to shut off the vibrator and take it out. He helps Kei flip over onto his back. "Think you can handle one more angel?"

"I'd never skip a reward, 'specially not overstim." Tobio smiles down at him and runs a hand through his hair, leaning down to place kisses all over his face. Usually once they reach this stage, they relax their dominant and submissive personalities, if he still has enough energy, Kei's snark begins to show itself again, and as the scene winds down from its most intense point, Tobio usually allows it.

"Good, because you were making some nice noises and I'm hard again." Kei grins at the blunt statement and helps lift his legs onto Tobio's shoulders. Slowly the setter presses forward so the blonde's thighs are pressed against his chest. "I'm so glad you worked on your flexibility, I love being able to move you however I want." 

"Alright dickhead are you gonna fuck me or what?"

"I don't think that's how we ask for things angel." Tobio smirks down, loving the control he has. The dark haired moves his finger to circle his rim, dipping just inside before pulling it back out.

"Please Tobio, you promised," Kei begs.

"I don't know, you were pretty rude. I'm not sure if you really want me."

"Tobio, please, I need you so bad! I missed you so much when you were gone. I never felt satisfied, I wanted you so bad, I _want_ you so bad. Please, I love you!"

"Alright Kei I believe you." He finally pushes in, the blonde responding with a appreciative moan. "I love you too, angel." He starts with slow thrusts, focusing on finding the right angle for Kei's pleasure. Kei's hands are gripping the sheets, his head thrown back, revealing the long line of his neck. The lighting isn't very bright, but there are a few hickeys, purple against his pale skin.

"Ah! There, please!" 

"You are so polite when I am giving it to you. Mmh, should I just fuck you whenever you're rude?" Tobio gave a particularly hard thrust, sending Kei's hands to his back. If the blonde had long nails, it would have looked like he was attacked, but in order to avoid breaking them whilst blocking, they were cut very short.

"I don't think even you have the stamina to fuck me every time I am rude," Kei argues.

"Oh yeah?" Tobio speeds up his thrusts and reaches down to stroke his boyfriend's neglected cock. The blonde's fingertips dig farther into the setter's broad shoulders, his moans become breathy from the overstimulation.

"Tobi, close." Kei mumbles out. The dark haired runs his thumb over the slit and the blonde shakes through his second orgasm. His legs become heavier over Tobio's shoulders, and feeling his boyfriend tighten around him, and looking at his handsome body so absorbed in pleasure brings the setter over the edge after a few more thrusts, spilling into Kei. 

After a few moments of catching his breath, video Tobio kisses Kei's forehead whispering "I love you," before he gets up and the recording ends. The setter sighs, wanting nothing more than to relax into his sheets and go to sleep, but he shakily raises to clean up his mess. 

* * *

Three days later, at just about midnight, Tobio disembarks the Schweiden Adlers bus. He hurries to make the final train that will take him to the stop closest to his and Kei's apartment. The train ride is painfully slow, the setter thinks he could have run home faster. It stops at all the stations even though there is no one getting off at half of them. Finally, it reaches his. The walk from the station is about fifteen minutes, if only he didn't have these suitcases he could sprint it and be in his boyfriend's arms a whole seven precious minutes earlier.

It is almost one in the morning when he unlocks the door to their apartment. He had expected to hear the TV on, or maybe Kei's music, but everything is silent. Tobio leaves his suitcases in the living room and goes to grab a glass of water from the kitchen. There, at the kotatsu, Kei is asleep, his cheek smushed against the table, already wearing his diplodocus pants, ready for bed, minus the turtleneck. His computer screen is dark, and when Tobio touches the mousepad, it lights up to show an email from one of Kei's professors saying that he received the project and it would be graded within the week. Upon further inspection, there are two mugs of lukewarm liquid on the table. One is only half full, the other still filled. Tobio assumes it is for him and based on the looks of it, it's milk tea.

Smiling softly, he nudges his boyfriend's sleeping form before sitting down beside him. The blonde makes a couple confused noises, rubbing his eyes, and reaching for his glasses. When he puts them on and turns to see Tobio, a grin lights up his face.

"Welcome home, love," Kei mumbles. He always gets sappy when his mind is sleep addled. The shorter opens his arms sighing contently as the other falls into them.

"I missed you so much." Tobio places soft kisses to Kei's hair. Eventually, he lifts his head so that they can actually kiss. 

"I made us milk tea, but I think I was a bit early."

"That's okay, we can put it in the fridge and drink it iced with breakfast tomorrow." Kei groans in agreement. Tobio puts the mugs in the fridge and turns to his boyfriend that is still on the ground. "Kei, come on let's go to bed."

"Carry me."

"No, you are big and strong. You can walk twenty feet across our tiny, overpriced city apartment to go to bed."

"Tobi, I'm so tired, and you are big and strong too. Please, love?" The setter curses his boyfriend for abusing how weak he is to the words 'please, love.'

"Fine, c'mere sweetheart." Kei smiles that pretty, sleepy smile of his and lifts his arms to wrap them around Tobio's neck as his long legs get scooped up into his lover's arms. Kei places a few kisses to his boyfriend's neck.

"I love you."

"I love you too, even if you're a manipulative asshole." The blonde laughs as they arrive in their room. Tobio throws him onto the bed and he lands with an 'oof.' Then, he pulls off his shirt and his pants, preferring to sleep in just his boxers where Kei opts to sleep in (often dinosaur themed) pajamas. As Tobio climbs under the covers, he moves to hover over Kei. His boyfriend looks up and the setter leans down to kiss his lips. "Kei?"

"Mmh?"

"Was your nap long enough to let you go a quick round? I can't help but think my marks must have faded after this long week."

"Horny bastard, I am tired, but also not opposed to getting off."

"Good," Tobio declares and immediately starts working his boxers down. Their lips meet again, Kei's tongue pushes into his mouth, retracting as he let out a small moan when Tobio reaches into his shorts to palm his cock. "Kei?" The shorter asks breathlessly.

"Yes, Tobio?" he responds with a smirk.

"When were you planning to tell me you got all nice and dressed up for me?" Tobio asks, rubbing over Kei's erection, feeling the lace separating skin from skin.

"Surprise," he hums.

"Take off your shirt, I wanna see you." The dark haired is already pulling down his shorts.

"It's dark, you can't see me anyway," Kei complains, but he is already pulling it up.

"There's a quick fix for that!" Tobio says, already leaning over and flicking on their bedside lamp. He had moved the blanket with him, and as he sits low on Kei's thighs to admire the view, the blanket falls down his back, out of the way completely, leaving the blonde exposed. "Fuck, Kei. You look so, so good angel. Is this set," he swallows hard, "new?" The lace is a dark maroon color. It has all the normal pieces, lace panties that barely hide anything, a thin leather garter belt resting high on his hips, two identical strips come down to his thighs where they attach to lacy maroon bands around milky thighs. The last piece, Tobio has yet to see in any of Kei's other sets. Another thin strip of leather rises from the middle of the garter belt, it climbs up and ends in a choker around his neck. 

"Yep," the blonde teases. Immediately, Tobio's hands are roaming over his body, kisses follow finger tips.

"How strong do you think this is?" The setter asks, gripping the strip running from hip to neck. As he waits for the response, he moves to suck bruises into Kei's neck and shoulders. The latter makes soft moans in response, as one of Tobio's other hands resumes stroking him through the lace.

"Enough for some light pulling, just need to be wary of it choking me." Choking is not included in Kei's long list of kinks, it makes him panic.

"Cool," Tobio grins, leaning back and already pulling Kei up from where he's laying by the leather.

"Never fucking say 'cool' when you're touching my dick again."

"Mm, need I remind you angel, that you don't give the orders here?" It is simply a suggestion at something more that keeps the mood in place, Kei could agree to go into that territory, or he could easily shoot it down, but-

"Apologies, my king," he whispers instead, eyes casting downwards.

"I know I promised to spoil you when I got home, so I'll make the punishment light, okay? Turn over for me, five spanks." Kei obediently turns over, and positions himself so that his ass is raised and right above his boyfriend's lap. He takes the hits in quick succession, but the last one is the hardest, the blonde moans out, and Tobio feels something hard. He grabs the hem of the panties and pulls them down his boyfriend's pale cheeks, revealing a butt plug carefully nestled there. "Kei were you seriously going to try to go to bed like this?"

"No, I figured my king would want to use me, and it would be very rude to make him wait when he's been waiting all week, so I prepared myself for him." Tobio begins kneading and groping the soft globes of Kei's ass, occasionally moving to wiggle or thrust the butt plug in ways that make the man in his lap squirm with pleasure.

"That's very kind of you, angel. Are you sure that is the only reason why you did it? Are you sure you did this for me and not yourself? You wanted to be used by me didn't you, Kei? You got yourself all pretty and prepared so that you could tempt me to fuck you. Such a conniving little slut aren't you? Be honest with me angel." The setter shifts his leg to rub against Kei's covered cock as he answers.

"No, ah fuck- fine, I planned it all out. I did this on purpose, to get you to, mmh, use me. My king, please, I am yours, do whatever you want with me," the blonde moans out.

"I thought so. You're naughty angel, but such a good boy for me, letting me do whatever I please," Tobio gets up from the bed to go grab a few things, "I think I'll keep you. My personal whore to fuck whenever I want. You would like that, hm? It would be a lot easier than getting a doctorate's in paleontology." It breaks the mood a little, but Tobio knows it is important not to let Kei get too deep into that headspace when he is tired and vulnerable, later in the week it will be safe, but not yet.

"Fuck you," Kei groans as Tobio gets back to the bed. He starts by tying the black silk blindfold over the blonde's eyes.

"Tomorrow night? Definitely. Tonight, you're my cocksleeve." Tobio takes the handcuffs, usually he would take the time to do rope, but he promised Kei it would be quick, and cuffs both of his boyfriend's hands to the left post, forcing him onto his side. Then, he gets up again, he picks up his phone, making sure to turn on his ringer and put it at full volume, so Kei can hear the sound of the camera going off. He shivers lightly, he's always been a bit shy about pictures. "So handsome, Kei."

Finally, Tobio returns to the bed. He straddles Kei's legs before lifting the top one out and putting it over his left hip. It would be annoying to pull the panties all the way off, so Tobio just moves them to the side, once again revealing the butt plug. The blonde shudders as his boyfriend finally pulls it out. Kei hears the rip of a condom wrapper and a few slick sounds before the tip of Tobio's dick against his entrance. 

"Ready?"

"For you, my king? Always." Tobio grins and pushes in slowly. Kei's breaths get heavier as he slowly drags out again. The taller tries to rut back against him, but the setter has both legs under control, one pinned to the bed underneath him and the other wrapped in his left arm. "Ah, faster!" Continuing his leisurely pace, Tobio leans up as far as he can, starting to suck more bruises into Kei's chest, reveling in how warm and tight his boyfriend feels around him.

"Mm, I don't like that tone. Only good sluts get rewards."

"Please! Please, please, please go faster. I can't-"

"That's better angel, keep using your manners." Tobio begins to thrust harder, the position helping him reach farther than usual.

"Oh fuck. Feels so good, you're so deep, mmh!" As the setter begins to feel his climax coming on, he tucks his hand into the front of Kei's panties, stroking just the way the blonde likes. "To-my king, fuck, I'm close!"

"Me too angel, be good and come with me." With the stimulation from both sides, Kei peaks first, shaking and clenching around Tobio who quickly follows. The setter continues to fuck him through both of their orgasms, until Kei starts whining and twitching and begging him to stop. He slowly pulls out, taking off the condom and throwing it away. He kisses the blonde's sweaty forehead and takes off the blindfold before going to wash his hands and grab a towel to clean his lover off. He hurries to unlock the handcuffs and massages them to encourage circulation as he moves them both into a more comfortable situation.

Tobio leans back against the headboard with Kei in between his legs, back to the setter's chest. He has his head back against Tobio's shoulder, lightly dozing as his boyfriend unclips and unfastens all the pieces of the lingerie. Once he gets it all free, Kei moves with him to remove it and puts on real underwear along with those goddamn diplodocus pants. They climb into bed again. They face each other, Tobio draping his arm around Kei's waist and burying his face in the blonde's chest. 

"I love you Kei. I missed you so much. I wish I could stay close to you forever."

"Love you too Tobio. I wish that too, but we'll always find our way back to one another.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a stupid fic about the adlers being dumbasses and pestering Tobio about what's in the folder, like they all get super invested. Hoshiumi would then proceed to get Tobio drunk, dare him to let Ushijima see what's in it, which Tobio very drunkenly agrees to, the adlers expect Ushijima to tell them afterwards because he is just as invested as the rest of them, but he never does and he swears to never let tobio drunkenly show it to anyone else.
> 
> Then it turned into a history of tkkg exploring kink.
> 
> I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing?
> 
> Also I wrote these parts at very different times, and I was very tired at the end so if there are more typos then or my writing style changes, whoopsie. Also im sorry about my foreplay to actual sex ratio I am simply much more interested in one and it shows.


End file.
